1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting elongated slender articles in a cantilever position, and relates particularly to apparatus mounted on a boat in a position to support one end of a fishing rod with the other end of the rod located exteriorly of the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past many fishing poles have been provided with a fishing line having a hook at one end for receiving bait or a lure which is attractive to fish. The opposite end of the line has been connected to the end of a fish pole or rod or has been connected to a reel mounted on or adjacent to the handle of the rod. Frequently when fish are not attracted to the bait or lure, the fisherman merely holds the rod in his hands waiting for the fish to strike and cannot use his hands for other things, such as operating the boat or the like.
Some efforts have been made to provide apparatus for holding a fishing rod while the fisherman was not actively engaged in casting the hook or landing a fish and these prior art devices have included structures which were mounted on boats, tackle boxes, or other accessories, as well as holders which were mounted on a stake or body that could be driven into the ground along the banks of a river or other body of water so that the holders were selfsupporting. However, many of these prior art devices have not been entirely satisfactory since they were normally in the way when not in actual use and it has been difficult in many cases to remove the fishing rod from the holder after a fish has taken the bait or lure.
Also, in some political jurisdictions, laws have been passed which prohibit the permanent attachment of any metal object over one-half inch high to the top side of the gunwale of a boat having a power plant of 20 H.P. or more. These laws are for the safety of persons in the boat and some prior art structures are not within the limits of these laws.
Some examples of the prior art are the patents to Gates U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,978 and 3,543,432; Fravel U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,753; Whitfield U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,568; and the design patent to Erickson U.S. Pat. No. De. 221,279.